


Драббл 8

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про Стайлза забывают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 8

Стайлз не сразу это понимает. Сначала, когда его только приводят в подвал, он ждет подмоги. Скотта, Айзека, даже Дерека. Он ждет, и когда Джерард начинает его избивать. Так ведь всегда бывает: друзья появляются в самый критическим момент, когда вся надежда уже потеряна. Поэтому Стайлз верит и ждет дальше. Все тело болит, из уголка рта стекает струйка крови, а Джерард уходит. Стайлз подтягивает ноги к груди и ждет.

Минуты кажутся вечностью, и Стайлз не может сказать, сколько прошло времени: полдня или полчаса. К нему заходит Крис Арджент и, неодобрительно скосившись на отца, отпускает его. Они не убивают детей, говорит он. Стайлза не нужно просить дважды, он стрелой проносится мимо Арджентов, спеша домой, надеясь успокоить всех. Он живой, он в порядке, его больше не надо спасать.

Дома только волнующийся отец и никого больше. Сначала Стайлз думает, что все еще ищут его, но телефон Скотта поставлен на автоответчик, и отец говорит, что тот не заходил. Стайлз сворачивается в клубок на кровати и не знает, что делать. Про него забыли, его даже и не собирались спасать. Его похитили, и никто кроме отца его не искал. Стайлз стирает скатившуюся из глаза слезу и хватает ключи. Он знает, что охотники собираются атаковать склад, где прячутся Дерек и стая. И Стайлз намерен сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы помешать им. Там его друзья.

И, может быть, тогда в следующий раз они про него не забудут.


End file.
